Creepypasta characters backstories
.1: Jeff the killer Jeff Woods was born on October 19, 1998. His parents were happy to see their new son who they called Jeff. Jeff got along with his brother who is, both 12. Jeff and Lui were always playing games or talking to each other. One day Jeff and Liu went to a school called Escobedo and see posters of random peeps. One day Jeff heard a noise and went to investigate and found a dog called Zeus(later known as smile dog). And said " poor thing". And he took it home but one day Zeus ran away leaving Jeff crying. Jeff's life was how it was before met, Zeus. So one day when he came home. He went straight to his room and laid there for 5 minutes and suddenly heard a familiar voice and looked out his window it was Rodger Macbeth. Jeff was infuriated and ran outside and got beat up. Jeff had a badly punched nose bleed cut arms all sorts of things. One day Jeff came back home to find the house was on fire and his mum Margaret said "don't worry we're going to Maryland and your gonna love it there . Jeff hardly believed his ears that means he won't be able to see Dan and Jody for a while. Jeff and his family boarded the plane to Maryland and once he got he asked: "will there be other teens here". "Of course". Liu asked Jeff if he missed Jody and dan. "Yes". Jeff said with tears but realized he will see them again. Jeff and his family moved into house number 32. Jeff and his brother Liu were unpacking their things from the car. Jeff was having a strange feeling in his head like a vision. But denied it. And continue to unpack the car. Once inside the house, he ran room and looked in there. There were games on shelves and books in draws and instruments too but there also posters comics and CDs and movies. Everything a teen needs. Suddenly he heard the doorbell and ran downstairs and opened the door. And at the door, there was a woman and her 8-year-old son. "Hello I'm Barbara and this my son Peter. She said pointing at the 8-year-old. "I'm these are my sons Jeff and Liu". So the woman invited them to her son's party Liu and Jeff declined but their mother said yes. So Jeff and his brother Liu enjoyed life as they went to school and met Jane and Jeremy ( her brother). Jeff was as happy as ever but then had that strange again. One day Jeff and Liu were at the bus stop waiting for the bus. When 3 twelve-year-olds jumped over them with their skateboards. And pulled out knives on them and attacked. Jeff had that feeling again and attacked them. Two were bruised one was punched. Jeff asked, " what are your names?". I'm Randy and the skinny one is Keith and the fat one is troy. Jeff and Liu saw the bus and ran. Jeff said nothing for the rest of the day. One day the police came asked Jeff to kid jail but Liu protecting his brother said he did it And was taken away. Jeff was sadder than ever when his brother left to prison. Jeff's parents were getting ready the next day. Jeff got into his closet and pulled out some skinny jean a grey shirt and a white hoodie. And they were off. At the party, Jeff Sat on a chair bored. When a kid ran up and said "wanna play". "No kid". "Please". So Jeff played with the kid and thought at first it was ridiculous but then he a appeared to be enjoying himself. Suddenly some skateboards jumped over a fence and on them. Stood Randy Keith and troy. Keith and Troy pulled out guns and pointed them at the other parents and kids. "Nobody move or guts will fly. Jeff was angry and said " we're even I beat you up and you sent my brother to juvenile. Randy attacked and threw him into the patio door. Jeff had a bottle of vodka thrown on his face. Suddenly something snapped and all Jeff could do is kill. He punched Randy in the chest and his heart stopped and he died. He ran upstairs and hit troy with a towel rack knocking him down. Keith was left. Bleach went everywhere and landed on them and hit Keith with the towel rack and as Keith bleed out he grinned. Jeff asked, " what's so funny". "What's funny is that you got bleach and vodka all over you. And threw a lighter at Jeff. Open unpacked he became a human inferno. Next thing he knew he was in the hospital and saw another person it was jane. "Hey, Jane baby. Jane was happy to see Jeff and kissed Jeff. Jeff felt his face and smiled he will remember that forever. The day finally came and Jeff's family came to see him. The bandages were taken off and everyone including Liu Were shocked and Jeff saw his face was leathery white his mouth was a dark red and his hair went from brown to black. His family got his hoodie and skinny jeans and top and left. Jeff's mum heard sobbing in the bathroom and saw Jeff who had cut out his eyelids and sliced a smile into his mouth. Jeff's mum ran to her husband and told him to get the gun. But Jeff was behind them and gutted them. He went to his brother Liu and said shh just go to sleep. Later that night Jeff slit Liu's throat and was never seen again. 2. Ben drowned Ben Peters was born on April 23, 2002. His parents are Tim and Mary Peters. Ben was an outcast and a somewhat player for that no one in his school liked him. He had multiple haters as they would say. His bully Gunther Fett was an example. He would push Ben into trashcans and steal his lunch money. At the end of the day Ben would always go home with deep cuts and very bad bruises. The next day it was Fetts birthday and he invited everyone including you guessed it. Ben. The theme was costume party and he went as link from Zelda his favorite video game his mom got him for Christmas. He wasn’t expecting what happened next. Fett lived near a lake which was owned by Fetts parents it was late at night and the party was near to the end. Fett was super drunk at the time and it was illegal (against the law if you didn’t know) too since he was 16 . Once Fett laid eyes on Ben hell broke lose. He brought Ben to the pear of the lake and knocked him out once Ben regained consciousness he found him self in a chair. Tied up. With a gag. And was still on the dock Fett and his buddies we will just call them Iven and John (if these are your names I’m sorry that I picked them). So Fett, iven, and John were facing him. “Haaay you stuped Zelda“ slurred Fett he brought up a knife to his face and started carving into his face making it look like he was crying blood and pulled his eyes out but something was off Ben could still see and he was still alive and this... this made them angry. They untied him and still kept his hands and feet bound by rope. They forced him onto the ground leaning against the edge of the dock and then Fett said “i really hope you can swim like that” his voice sounded clear he had no more alcohol in his system and Fett said “I’m doing this of free will I hope you die” the three started laughing and he started squirming to get away from the water he couldn’t swim to be honest even without his hands and feet tied together “Stop moving stupid fish” he said then picked him up by the hair and made Ben look straight at him. Fett then had a look of sarrow and smiled like the sadistic he is. Ben was then able to spit the gag out his mouth and said “please.. *cough*” he couldn’t speak anymore hes head was forced into the water and he started screaming he could hear the friends laughing he was then pushed all the way into the water and started drowning the last thing he saw was red and blue lights until he couldn’t see and hit the lake floor all he knew is that the gang got away he started drowning all he saw was black after that 3. Slenderman pt 1 Sam Rick was born 12 May 1812. He was a photographer and storyteller who told scary stories to kids. He loved his job actually he loved it so much. He thought maybe he could create a site for his stories and came up with the word "creepypasta". As he was driving home one night he caught a slight turn in the road and fell into acid, bleach, and glass. When he saw his reflection in the sea...He was so surprised and he started to hate himself. He thought that people did that to him soo then he started to take peoples children, pets or gather them self. Humans were soo scared. After some years he found out that he had brothers. He was actually really happy because he thought he was the only one. He found out that out there is a creature named Zalgo. Also, did I mention that he had the whole team? One day in front of their home came one little girl. Her name was Lazari. They found out that her dad is... Guess who? Yes, Zalgo. (I fixed it yay for meh names, Linda) (Your welcome) Category:Eyeless Jack Category:Pt 1 whene eyless jack was a boy he had bad eye vision Category:H Category:Laughing jack